The Disguises of War
by MeowSap
Summary: AU-ish. FE7. The stern soldiers are on their way to war, possibly – and most likely – to their death. Sain-centric.


**The Disguises of War**

The line of armored horses slowly trotted through the city streets. The stern soldiers were on their way to war, possibly – and most likely – to their death. Civilians lined the streets, looking on as their brother, father, friend, or husband passed. Some of the people smiled, proud of what their loved one had set out to do. It was a noble thing to go to war, to fight for one's country. Many of the older people on the street had endured these wars once before; patriotism rose within them and tingled their skin with goose-bumps. Some smiled to wash away the deep pain in their hearts, an attempt to hide from the truth.

But there were many more weeping or frowning. Some had not a trace of life as they watched the lines pass. Their eyes were simply fastened to one single thing – a building, a sign, a person – but their eyes never moved, never flittered. These, too, could not handle the reality that war was upon them, the fact that these men might never return. The day seemed dark enough when the billowing grey clouds moved across the sky and hid the sunlight. And as the line of warriors continued to march through the gate, the city might as well have been covered by the night.

Although it was hard for the civilians, the ones who could not follow or fight, it was equally hard for the soldiers to leave, to ride to their demise. Many wore hardened faces, serious and determined. Not a one seemed to smile. But why would they smile? After all, the soldiers knew the odds of this battle were against them, and rumors had spread to further demoralize their hearts.

However, one soldier still radiated with…something. He would be a silly womanizer to the end, wouldn't he? And so, he appeared as the only soldier with a smile, especially when passing a group of ladies. They knew his reputation of flirting with the local women – young or old. He could bring a delightful smile to just about any of them, given the chance. Towards the end of their march, a group of younger girls were crowded up, pointing at him and smiling sweetly. "Sain, Sain!!" they cried, wanting to garner his attention. Oh, how he would lavish attention upon them!

To many others, the girls seemed irreverent and immature, crying out so openly in the midst of a serious observation. And it was true, they were still immature for their teen years, still wanting "just a glance" from their favorite soldier. But then Sain was never very mature for his age either. Many of them keeled over or at least pretended to as he flashed a radiant grin. "Goodbye, ladies!" he said flirtingly, giving a quick salute.

"Oh, but when will you be back?" one asked in desperation.

"Oh, don't worry, my lovely, I will be back in a flash! You wouldn't even believe I went to war!"

She sighed, smothered with his dreamy, romantic words.

"We will miss you so!" another cried, trying to reach for him as he passed.

The group of girls that were still conscious chased him down the civilian lines, attempting to catch up to their "beloved." Soon he was out of reach, though he looked back one more time, waving his free hand and calling "Farewell!"

He silently chuckled with glee. It was so fun to play with the girls. He wanted to go out with a bang, tickle their dreams.

It certainly helped him cover up the turbulence within him. The fear, the worry, the acknowledgement of the truth that death was looming just on the other side of the gate. It was a mask he wore to hide from the truth, to hide from the inevitable. He knew he had lied with the witty remarks and flirtatious winks.

It was all his clever disguise.

* * *

GASP! Meowsap's back!

I definitely just read this book called the Legend of the Firefish by George Polvika...great book. And it made me want to write..._something_! I miss writing so much. I slapped this together first period from an idea in my head...so its very unrefined. Don't eat me when its not what you want. :) I'm slowing down on the romance, and most of my multi-chap fics I'm not going to finish. I'm sorry. But I just...I have my reasons, and I just don't have the patience to follow through I guess. And I'm perfectionist.

Anyways, can't guarantee what else I'll write, just consider this a rare treat since I'm never on anymore. :) Thanks to all who have reviewed that I never got to respond to. Thank you very much for the support! That's kind of why I came back on. :D


End file.
